The Dragon and the Lion
by Shadow Queen Darkness Warrior
Summary: Digata Defenders-With the Ethos defeated, and everything seems to be normal. Until wierd dreams start to haunt Rion. Soon, theses dreams turn to nightmares, and what's even wierder, is that they seem to come true. As if his life wasn't crazy enough already! RionXOC, and possible SethXMel.


**The Dragon and the Lion**

Chapter 1: Dreams

**~Rion's P.O.V~**

_ 'Seth!' I yelled, trying to find my through the smoke. Suddenly, there was a really bright I regained my eyes adjusted, I look to see a girl about my age. She had dark brown hair that ended at her shoulders and golden brown eyes. She looked at me, and smiled. Slowly, she started to walk towards me, taking small steps. Then, out of nowhere, a giant creature came up behind the girl, and roared. It had dark golden scales, large horns, and had fire coming out of its eyes and mouth. It's tail split into three at the end. It was also holding a flaming sword. I looked at the girl and she was looking at the ground, her hair covering her face. She looked up, and instead of the face earlier, it was a skull. There was suddenly a loud screech and everything went dark._

I shot up in fear, cold sweat pouring down my face. What kind of dream was that? It was so vivid. So real. I looked out my window and came to the realization that it was morning. I slowly dragged myself out of bed and shuffled over to the washroom and got ready. When I finally got myself to the dining room, and took my seat next to Seth, everyone was already here and breakfast was already being served.

"Awfully quiet this morning, Rion." Erik mused, glancing at me. I looked up to see everyone looking at me, curious.

"Sorry, just thinking." I said, poking at my food.

"About what?" Seth asked.

"A dream I had last night." I said "It seemed so real."

"What was it about?" Mel asked, looking at me.

"Well,it was really smokey. At first, I was looking for Seth for some reason, but then there was this girl. I think she was about my age. She turned around and looked at me and smiled. After she satrted to walk towards me, but then this demon thing appeared behind her. Then her face turned to a skull, and there was a really loud screech, then the dream was creepy." I explained. This earned me some really wierd looks.

"Wow." Was all Adam managed to say.

"What did the girl look like?" Seth asked.

"Ummm... I think she had brown hair, and golden brown eyes. She was a little shorter than me, I think." I answered, trying to remember. "Why?"

"There's only one girl we know that fits that description." Erik murmured.

"Midori Ume." Seth said, smiling. I sat there, staring at the four other Defenders. But before I could even ask, the four of us ended up racing down some dirt trail, heading towards Ogama-Yan.

"So, who are we looking for?" I asked, confused as ever.

"To see an old friend of ours. She's your age, and ironically, she fits the description of the girl in your dream." Seth explained, not even turning to glance at me.

Soon, we ended parking our stormers in a nearby field, and walked to a nearby village. It wasn't that big, and not too crowded. I looked around, and noticed that everyone seemed friendly.

"There she is!" Erik said, pointing at a girl. She looked like the girl from my dream. She was in a small field, and doing something.

"Midori!" Seth called, waving the girl over. She looked over her shoulder, glancing at us curiously. Her look of confusion turned to realization as she smiled, and ran full speed at us.

"Hey! Your here!" She cried, hugging Seth.

"Yep. Actually, it's mostly because of him." Seth said, pointing at me. The girl looked at me, her golden brown eyes seemed to be studying me.

"Well, I'm Midori." She greeted.

"I'm Rion." I said, kind of nervous. The rest of the day was a blur. Next thing I knew, it was evening and we were all sitting around figuring out what to do.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" She asked, obvious boredom in her voice.

"I don't know." Erik replied.

"You guys wanna... go karaoke..?" Midori asked. With this we all looked at Mel, knowing full well what's going to happen.


End file.
